Sé feliz
by Stacy Adler
Summary: Drabble para Cayendoenelolvido. Basado en su fic "Amar peligrosamente parte II". LeonxAmy.


**N. de la A.: Este drabble es un regalo para mi querida Jenni, alias "cayendoenelolvido", que me hizo sufrir mucho con su estupendo fic "Amar peligrosamente". Tanto la parte I como la parte II son demasiado geniales, así que si quieren pasarse por un fic cargado de acción, misterio, drama y romance, ese fic es el indicado :)  
Jenni, escribí este drabble para ti. No lo pude evitar cuando terminé de leer. Amiga, este es mi regalo.  
Disclaimer: Leon Kennedy pertenece a Capcom, y Amy Kennedy a mi querida Jenni.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sé feliz.**

—Hola, Leon. ¿Cómo has estado?

El interpelado sabía que estaba soñando, pero se negó a despertar. Esperaba algo como esto hace mucho tiempo.

—Amy…

Su esposa muerta aparecía frente a él como un halo de luz que brilló un instante, para luego apagarse y dejar a continuación su imagen, la que Leon recordaba cada día; la que veía en la foto de su velador —una imagen de verano donde también aparecía Alex—, la mujer que por ocho años y tanto fue su vida. Alargó una mano y tocó su rostro, perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes. Nunca había visto un color tan bonito en nadie más que ella.

—¿Cómo has estado, cariño? —preguntó la enfermera.

—Eso ya lo sabes. Estoy seguro que tú y Alex no se pierden detalle de mí.

—Es verdad, pero no podemos ver tan lejos. Y tu corazón lo ha estado.

Leon suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Tomó el rostro de Amy y pegó su frente a la de ella.

—Estuve fatal, pero me he resignado un poco. Creo que he aprendido la lección de la peor manera posible.

—No digas eso. —Rodeó a su esposo por la cintura. —Creo que pasamos un tiempo estupendo. Si mi destino era vivir tan pocos años, estar contigo y tener a Alex han sido la mejor manera de vivirlos.

—Lo siento, amor.

—Ya te dije que no es tu culpa.

—Todo el mundo me lo repite; estoy un poco aburrido de esa mierda.

Amy rió de buena gana por el tono sufrido con que Leon se quejó. Era como recordar muy buenos tiempos.

—Sherry y Jake han estado contigo, ¿verdad? —El ex agente asintió—. Espero que mi amigo no fuera demasiado duro contigo.

—Fue bastante _"Jake"_ , creo que con eso te lo digo todo. —La mujer volvió a reír. —He extrañado mucho ese sonido.

—No estés triste —le rogó.

—Ya me siento un poco mejor, pero los echo de menos, Amy. Ustedes eran todo.

—Siempre estaremos contigo.

Leon inclinó un poco la cabeza y buscó los labios de su mujer, besándola con ansias. Su sabor era el mismo que recordaba, por lo cual añadió más ímpetu y le introdujo la lengua por completo, Ambos juguetearon como en sus años juntos, luchando por tener el control del ósculo pero al mismo tiempo dándole amor al otro. Era una danza completa; un maravilloso recordatorio de cómo era la vida antes de aquella violenta interrupción llamada Rachel Reynolds.

Cuando consiguieron calmarse, se abrazaron con fuerza.

—¿Y Alex? —preguntó el rubio.

—Está bien. Como murió de…, bueno, la forma en que murió…, digamos que no lo comprende bien. Visitarte no es nada fácil, pero te prometo que si lo consigo de nuevo, vendré con él.

—Gracias —le dio un corto beso en la frente—, sabiendo eso me quedo conforme.

—¿Cómo está mi mamá? Por favor dale un saludo de mi parte.

—Por supuesto. Ha sido un gran apoyo; no sé si lo hubiera conseguido sin ella. Me contuvo cuando más lo necesité.

—Te quiere. —Alzó la mirada, fijándola en Leon. —Y yo, te quiero muchísimo. Siempre te querré, no lo olvides.

—Yo también, Amy.

—Por favor, sé feliz. Te lo mereces.

Leon frunció las cejas en un gesto doloroso. Parece que no estaba muy de acuerdo con ella en ese punto. Por supuesto, la enfermera notó de inmediato que sus palabras le habían afectado, por lo cual decidió continuar.

—Si encuentras una chica que te hace feliz debes seguir adelante. No pienses que me traicionarás por ello; si te quiere al menos la mitad de lo que lo hago yo, entonces será suficiente. —Hablaba apasionadamente. —No te vuelvas un ermitaño como antes. ¿Vale?

—Lo intentaré —prometió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Volveré para vigilarte. —Esa frase le hizo sonreír.

—No te vayas aún —rogó.

—Me tendrás para siempre. Ahora solo me voy de tu sueño.

El ex agente sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sabía que debía despertar y continuar con su diario vivir, mas por un instante jugueteó con la idea de quedarse en ese limbo con Amy por tiempo indefinido. Ella se dio cuenta de su pena y volvió a abrazarlo, reconfortándolo con el aroma del perfume que solía usar.

—Sé feliz —repitió Amy.

—Algún día estaré de nuevo con ustedes.

—Pues, hasta entonces debes ser feliz —le sonrió—. No te apresures. Aquí estaremos.

Leon abrió los ojos en la soledad de su casa. Giró la cabeza y miró la foto del velador. Sintió una pincelada de luz abrirse paso a través de su pecho. Tomó el cuadro y acarició a su mujer tocando el vidrio.

—Voy a intentarlo —susurró, mientras ella continuaba sonriéndole a través de la imagen.


End file.
